


Just the Two of Us

by thatirrelevantintrovert01



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Masturbation, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Angst, Unrequited Love, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatirrelevantintrovert01/pseuds/thatirrelevantintrovert01
Summary: Marinette and Adrien pine after each other unaware of the fact that they are pining for each other. Oblivious idiot angst essentially.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 18





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote in a short amount of time with Just the Two of Us playing on repeat in the background because much like these two, I'm crushing on someone who probably doesn't want to be with me. Plus we probably wouldn't work out because I don't want to lose them as a friend if things go south. So I'm sort of going thru it haha.

Marinette sighed as she put her head in her hands. Her elbows rested on the railing of her balcony as she gazed upon Paris in melancholy.

“Just the Two of Us” was on full volume in her earbuds, the relaxing instrumental soothing her feelings and the romantic lyrics tearing her apart. Marinette didn’t know how many times the song had played since she put it on repeat an indiscernible amount of time ago.

Today was hard, she thought to herself. It was one of those days where Adrien was acting distant from her and as if they were barely acquaintances. Marinette’s daydreams crushed her instead of lifting her up as she felt her chances of being with Adrien get lower and lower. She thought it was unlikely he would ever like her back but at this point, the fantasies were a necessary habit.

Tonight, her eyes closed, Marinette imagined Adrien with her as the song played in the background. She imagined the tension building as the song began to lead into the chorus. Then as the chorus began, they would finally have their lips meet one another. The kiss would be a relief to both of them, months or maybe years of pent-up tension coming out as they pulled one another closer. Slowly the kiss would grow more heated and…

Marinette climaxed onto her hand having moved onto her bed. She washed her hands and ambled back up to her balcony. Tears began forming in her eyes as the crushing reality that nothing would ever happen between her and the love of her life. No, not the love of her life. Her friend.

Despite never having been a model, Marinette somewhat knew the merits of being one. She was aware that Adrien was probably nonconsensually exploited in other girl’s minds all the time. He probably wanted nothing more than a girl best friend. A girl best friend that would appreciate him for him. So like always, Marinette swallowed her feelings, locking them away in her heart.

After years, she was getting better at hiding her feelings. Marinette stuttered around Adrien way less and could have a semi-normal conversation with him. Taking a deep breath, Marinette composed herself and temporarily accepted her reality.

***

Across Paris, Adrien leaned his head against his large window. His arms crossed around his chest as he relied on his window to stand. “Just the Two of Us” blared in his high-quality, wireless earbuds. He admired the instrumental but bristled at the lyrics. Not because of the lack of good lyrics, but because he couldn’t relate to them and it hurt.

When listening to romantic songs such as this one on repeat, Ladybug was on his mind. Adrien thought about her being beside him as the song introduced tension into the situation. He thought about them passionately making out as the song began to rise.

He came into his hand as he imagined himself climaxing into Ladybug. As he cleaned himself, Adrien asked himself if this was appropriate. He knew the feeling of being sexually exploited too well even as a minor and wouldn’t wish it upon anyone. Yet he knew other people would be imagining Ladybug in much more inappropriate and disgusting ways than he. Adrien took a deep breath to quell his anger as he remembered Copycat.

Sighing, he went back to his window and hugged himself as he cried. Adrien was far too aware that Ladybug loved another boy and would probably never see him as more than a friend.

Adrien yearned for more but simultaneously was content that Ladybug was in his life. Both he and Paris would be doomed without her being the way she is. He knew that in any other universe everyone would be unlucky.

So he locked his feelings deep inside and they festered with the other negative feelings that have been there since he could remember. Adrien had always been used to repressing his feelings and acting as if nothing was wrong for the sake of others. He would gladly do it for Ladybug as long as he lived if he needed. He had repressed worse things for worse reasons.

Ladybug was worth having in his life, regardless of their relationship and he would do anything for her. Adrien practiced his faux smile and temporarily accepted his reality.


End file.
